


The Seating Plan

by OneofaKind33



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Mortal AU, SallyIsTheBest, Skater!Percy, cheerleader!Annabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofaKind33/pseuds/OneofaKind33
Summary: Annabeth Chase doesn't have time for anything that doesn't fit on a college application, especially boys. Percy Jackson has had a crush since the 7th Grade.In which Piper gives relationship advice and Sally ships it. Meanwhile, Paul is the best (most conniving) English teacher ever.All Mortal High School AU One-shot featuring cheerleader!Annabeth and skater!PercyCross-posted on Fanfiction.net





	The Seating Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired from a beautiful pierce of fanart off of tumblr over a year ago. It's by ishelmascarinas.
> 
> Enjoy this Mortal Highschool AU with Skater!Percy and Cheerleader!Annabeth

Percy Jackson knew he would regret being in his step-dad's English class.

It wasn't that Paul wasn't cool, he was, and everyone knew it. All the kids at Goode High School wanted to be in Mr. Blofis' classes. Because, Percy knew from experience, Paul just got it. He marked you by your own scale, by what you could do, and actually put effort into each and every one of his students. He made English enjoyable for an ADHD, dyslexic, teenage delinquent. (Paul preferred the word miscreant, but most adults disagreed. Percy couldn't fault them there.)

And this is why Percy now found himself sitting beside the girl he'd had a crush on since the seventh grade and Paul was winking at him as he called out the seating plan for the term.

Annabeth Chase was everything Percy wasn't. Smart, popular without trying, class president and deputy head cheerleader. To top it all off, Percy thought she was probably the hottest girl in school. Her blond hair was always pulled back in a no-nonsense ponytail. Her grey eyes made it seem like she was taking you apart piece by piece. Being around her made Percy's tongue tie in a way that made him seem either stupid or like an asshole, or more likely a stupid asshole. And now she was sitting beside him in a class that he struggled to get a C in (with the teacher's help on all his homework) and he was doomed. He was so, so doomed.

"Percy Jackson!" yelled Mr. Blofis. Percy jumped to attention, nearly toppling out of his seat. He heard Annabeth chuckle along with the rest of the class. He knew his face was probably beet red.

"What?" grumbled Percy. Paul dangled one of the books they were going to be reading for the next few weeks from his fingertips.

"I called you name three times, Percy. Come on guys," he addressed the class, "I know its early and you're all still in summer mode, but drink some coffee or something."

"Great idea," muttered Percy as he stood up, "give the severely ADHD kid coffee before his least favourite subject. We always need another Leo." Beside him, Annabeth stifled a snort. Either she knew Leo Valdez or she was still laughing at how much of an idiot Percy was. His embarrassment increased.

"Like your spot?" asked Paul with a wink. Percy snatched the book out of his hands.

"This was Mom's idea, wasn't it?"

* * *

Annabeth Chase hated English class. There was no other subject that she could possibly hate as much as she hated English. There was just so much reading; it took her hours to get through it all. And while she knew she was the smartest person in her grade— thank you very much— she also knew that the amount of concentration and the amount of Adderall she took to maintain that concentration would probably be the death of her. At least, that's what she thought as she walked into Mr. Blofis' classroom. (She was really, really glad he was her teacher, he always gave her a break on spelling and grammar if the content was there.) Then her teacher paired her up with Percy freaking Jackson.

Percy was everything Annabeth didn't need in her life. He was a skater who managed to sleep through 70% of his classes, skimming by in his grades. He was a total trouble maker with that naturally brooding look of his, even if Annabeth saw that most of the trouble he got into wasn't his fault. He also happened to have the most beautiful sea green eyes Annabeth had ever seen. And maybe his hair was perfectly tousled and his crooked smile was part sarcastic-part sweet but it was _all_ trouble.

Like she said, she didn't need that kind of distraction. She had an enormous pile of shit to do and that boy and his "baby seal pout" (as Piper so gracefully put it) were not going to get in her way. Especially not in the class from hell.

* * *

Two weeks into the new semester and Percy could tell that Annabeth Chase— all around scholastic superstar— hated English just as much, or more, than he did. She never said anything, not even a grumble, but sometimes she would snort or hum in agreement when he cursed under his breath in class. And judging by the test with a big ol' C+ written on top that sat in front of her, Annabeth was just as shitty at reading comprehension as Percy was. He could feel her frustration at the bad-for-her grade and he tried to cover up his matching mark. If she noticed that one of the school's most infamous slackers had the same mark as her on a test then she would probably burst. Percy had seen that once before: eighth grade graduation when she had been in charge of organizing the event and nothing she planned had gone as, well, planned. It was terrifying. He never wanted to see that again.

"Paul has extra tests at home if you want practice."

The words were out of his mouth and whispered to her before he had time to think through his decision.

"Excuse me?" Owlish, grey eyes fixed on him, an unimpressed stare firmly in place. If Percy wasn't sitting so close to her— damn it, why had he leaned in closer to whisper? She was going to think he was creeping on her and he just wanted to help— he would never have seen the frustration etched into her features.

"Uh, Mr. Blofis. He has extra practice tests that you could ask for." Annabeth slid her test underneath her notebook with her elbow. Percy was stuttering and didn't know exactly how to stop. Her stare was more than a little unnerving and her hair was curly like a princess and, wow, she was even hotter up close. And now she was probably going to chew him out for creeping on her paper, then her, then stuttering like an idiot.

Annabeth expelled the breath she was holding slowly. Her whole posture softened, from her eyes to the way she gripped her pencil. "Thanks, Percy, but I don't need to see any more questions I don't understand anyway."

"They have answer keys." Percy winced at his own words. Gods, he was just killing it with his words today. Luckily, Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"I don't need an answer key, Percy. I need someone to sit and explain to me what the hell I missed in the question to screw up that badly."

"Lucky for you, your desk partner has an in with the teacher. If I ask for help— because let's be real, I always need help— then you could come over and he'll go over it with both of us."

"Seriously?" asked Annabeth. Percy shrugged at her. His small bout of smoothness had disappeared as fast as it had appeared. "When?"

"Tonight should be a good night for Paul. And I'm not exactly the king of commitments, so-"

"Tonight I actually have nothing. Wait- no I have cheer. Would around 6:00 work?" Percy wondered if Annabeth ever had a spare moment to herself. Then he realized he should probably answer her.

"6:00 is good." Smooth. Gods, he was so smooth.

Annabeth considered him carefully. Percy tried very hard not to flinch away from her eye-contact. Then she snatched his phone off his side of the table and typed in his passcode perfectly. She fiddled for a few moments before handing him back the phone. "You've got my number now. Check with Mr. Blofis after class and text me if it's all good."

"Y-yeah, sure."

"It's a date." Annabeth went back to her worksheet. Percy stared at her in amazement.

Annabeth Chase somehow knew his passcode.

Annabeth Chase had just put her number in his phone.

Annabeth Chase just called coming over to his apartment _(Holy Shit, she was coming to his apartment)_ a date even if it wasn't.

And just like that, Percy knew he was so royally screwed.

* * *

Annabeth had said it was a date.

She didn't know why, it just slipped out. And, of course, that's what her stupid brain decided to focus on as the two of them sat at his kitchen table, waiting for Mr. Blofis to get home, instead of the homework they both were supposed to be wading through. Or Percy was. Annabeth had just finished everything but English. She counted herself lucky that it had been a light day and that the subway ride here was a decent length.

"I thought you said 6:00 was good, Percy?" said Annabeth. She didn't mean to sound so accusatory.

"It was," defended Percy, "Some emergency staff meeting was called at the school. He's been there for hours."

"Drew Tanaka trying to worm her way back onto the debate club after my decision to cut her from the team. It's not my fault, or the schools, that she has weak arguments," she informed him. Mr. Blofis just happened to be the supervisor for debate club.

"So this is your fault," said Percy.

Annabeth opened her mouth to argue but couldn't. "I guess it is."

Percy shrugged and look down at his paper. He was doing math and Annabeth could tell he was struggling, and not just from the "3" he was drawing backwards. His paper was creasing from the amount of times he'd erased the question.

Annabeth leaned in closer and snatched the pencil from his hand. "You're doing this wrong."

"I always do it wrong," groaned Percy, "That's why my mom buys erasers in bulk."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and tapped the pencil against the paper. "Not the whole question, you Seaweed Brain. Just this part. Everything is right until here. All you need to do is find a common factor and divide for a fraction."

"Seaweed Brain?" His green eyes were sparkling, his lips twisted in his amusement. His eyebrows had risen to hide underneath his backwards hat. Annabeth internally rolled her eyes.

That seemed to be her usual reaction to him. Slight irritation with a generous helping of amusement because, dear gods, this boy was ridiculous. (And, if she was honest, slight attraction. She wasn't blind; the boy was hot. Especially since the shirt he'd chosen today happen to show off a fair bit tanned skin. And muscles she was pleasantly surprised about.)

"Considering that's the part you focused on, yes, Seaweed Brain. Your head is clearly full of kelp. Now do the problem," Annabeth ordered. She tried to focus on the problem and getting back into her own head. She was trying not to focus on the body heat he was radiating or how he smelled just a little bit like the ocean.

Scooching in this close to him had probably been a bad idea.

"I need my pencil, O' Wise Girl," he joked before sobering. "What do I do again?"

Annabeth's stomach fluttered a bit at the nickname. She didn't think he realized he said it, just the usual Percy Jackson brand of sarcasm. Annabeth handed him back the pencil and walked him through the steps.

Percy was a surprisingly good listener. Annabeth guided him through the rest of the questions, helping him when he got lost and reminding him to focus. She realized that Percy wasn't stupid; far from it. If she had to guess, Annabeth would say his dyslexia and ADHD were about as bad as hers, maybe even worse. Annabeth had always written Percy off as lazy. Really, he just got frustrated and gave up, whereas Annabeth forced herself to work through things even when all she wanted to do was scream really, _really_ loudly. Annabeth wondered just how many people had written off Percy for his attitude and general looks.

"Thanks, Annabeth. I never would have finished this and Dodds is always looking for a reason to put me in detention," said Percy. He smiled gratefully at her and Annabeth returned it hesitantly.

"It's not a problem. Really."

"It kind of is. You came here for help with English and ended up as a tutor for me. Which is awesome because math is basically a swear word in this house. So, really, thank you."

"You're welcome."

The silence that fell was slightly awkward until Annabeth asked about the new ramps in Central Park and Percy lit up like a Christmas tree. The sound of locks shifting and a door opening broke up their conversation.

"Percy, honey, I grabbed you one of those eggrolls you like," called a voice from the front entry. Door and keys were jangling as someone, Annabeth assumed Mrs. Blofis (or was it Jackson?), came in. "Paul? Dinner!"

Mrs. Blofis bustled into the kitchen carrying an armful of Chinese takeout and Annabeth was struck by how stunning of a person she was. She knew Percy's mom had to be a beautiful woman (just look at her son) but she wasn't expecting someone quite so… vibrant. She seemed to radiate HOME, in capital letters. Despite the small wrinkles around her eyes and the sprinkles of grey in her brown hair, Annabeth would never have been able to pinpoint her age.

Percy jumped out of his chair the second she entered the kitchen, reaching for the bags from his mom. Quickly he started dishing out the food.

"Thank, Honey," said Mrs. Blofis fondly before her shining blue-green eyes fixed on Annabeth. "And who's this?"

Something about the way she said it made Annabeth think she already knew.

"Annabeth Chase, ma'am," she introduced herself, feeling somewhat awkward sitting in the middle of the vibrant woman's kitchen. For a moment that should have felt monumental (this was Percy Jackson's _mother_ ) Annabeth was sure she was a disappointment. She felt unprepared and sloppy; her curly hair was still gross from cheer and she hadn't had time to fix her makeup properly before she came over. Piper had dragged out practice for as long as possible. Probably on purpose because Annabeth knew Piper lived to mess with people, especially her.

"Oh right, you're in Paul's class. Speaking of which, Percy where's-"

"Not here." Percy didn't lift his nose out of the grease-spotted paper bag to answer.

Mrs. Blofis clicked her tongue at her son. "Perseus."

Annabeth saw him flinch at the name. "He's still at school, right Percy?"

Percy finished fishing around in the bag and victoriously pulled out a package. "Yep. Which means I get his eggroll."

"Honestly, Percy," sighed Mrs. Blofis, "leave the man some food."

"Snooze you lose, Mom," shrugged Percy.

Mrs. Blofis' eyes slid back to Annabeth. "How about you, Annabeth? Hungry?"

Annabeth was starving (had she mentioned cheer practice?) but she didn't want to tell this woman that. It was getting closer to 7:00, but more than that, Annabeth felt like she was intruding on something sacred in this kitchen.

"I don't want to be any trouble," she said, "I should probably be going."

"It's no trouble," assured Mrs. Blofis, "With this one, I always order three days-worth of leftovers. You're welcome to stay. I got sweet and sour chicken balls."

The enticement was working. Annabeth was really hungry and the takeout was from the Lotus Restaurant, one of her favourite places. They had sweet and sour chicken balls that made you never want to leave.

"I guess I can stay for a while," she sank down into her chair from the half-crouch-hover she'd been doing. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Blofis."

"You're welcome, dear. And, please, call me Sally. Percy, grab Annabeth a plate."

* * *

Percy didn't know if he should be horrified that his mom had just invited the girl he had a massive crush on to dinner and was now chatting up a storm with her or be relieved. Annabeth seemed to be softening in front of him as she sat at his kitchen table, the stark edges of the untouchable Annabeth Chase blurring as she smiled and laughed with his mother over some tv show they both liked. Percy decided that he would watch that with his mom, starting immediately.

"Your mom is so cool," whispered Annabeth when Sally got up to answer the phone.

"She's the best," agreed Percy. Because if there was one thing he would never do it was downgrade his mom's awesomeness. Sally Jackson-Blofis had given up too much for him to do that. Annabeth looked like she was going to say something else but didn't have a chance before Sally was sitting at the table with them again.

"That was Paul, kids. He said he's very sorry, Annabeth, but he won't be able to make it tonight. After his meeting he went to do some quick photocopying and the machine jammed and he has to wait for some last minute repairs."

"Photocopier repairmen work at 7:30 on a Wednesday and I can't even get a Starbucks close to my house past 10:00 on a Friday?" asked Annabeth, incredulous.

"The janitor knows how to fix that machine. It always breaks down. And in El Salvador, Javier was a mechanical engineer," supplied Percy. Annabeth stared at him, mouth open in shock. "What? Leo started chatting with him in Spanish one day when we got kicked out of class because he was building that stupid helicopter in the back of the room and I was sitting too close to him. Leo got the guy's whole life story."

Sally rolled her eyes at Percy. "Paul said he would be happy to reschedule, Annabeth, or meet you during lunch sometimes this week if you still want help. Just talk to him tomorrow."

"Oh, okay, Mrs- Sally. Thank you."

Percy watched as Annabeth took her empty plate to the sink, stopping to grab his too. Percy barely remembered to thank her.

"I should probably go now then," said Annabeth, with a glance at the clock hanging over the stove. "Thank you very much for dinner."

"It's not a problem, dear. Really. It's nice to have a girl around occasionally. Percy never seems to bring any of his female friends home," said Sally.

"Gee, thanks Mom," grumbled Percy. Annabeth smirked at him. He didn't trust this for a moment.

"He probably doesn't want them to see the beach photo in the hallway by the bathroom."

Percy groaned again. He had to look like a tomato by now. He always forgot that damn photo was there. And now Annabeth had seen his very naked beach photo from when he was, like, two.

"I could tell you the story that goes with that picture someday, if you like," grinned Sally. Annabeth laughed.

"Speaking of stories," interrupted Percy quickly. He needed to cut the head off this thing and burn it before two more grew back in its place. "Annabeth actually came over for some help on a comprehension test. Mom, you're good at this stuff. Could you help us with it, even without Paul?"

Sally considered it. "Annabeth, did you say you have to leave?"

"If you're going to read through it, I would really appreciate the help," said Annabeth slowly. Percy had a feeling that asking for help didn't come naturally to her.

"Then let's get this show on the road."

Sally spent the next hour with them, reading through the text aloud and explaining questions and breaking down excerpts. She perfectly outlined why one comparison had been a metaphor but another a simile and anther an allusion. And it worked for both of them. Annabeth was grinning as she got another question right, the usual Annabeth Chase self-satisfaction shining through.

Percy loved his mom.

"Oh look at the time, it's nearly 9:00! Annabeth, dear, you should really let Percy walk you to the station." Sally winked at Percy behind Annabeth's back as she packed up her homework. Percy glared at his mom. While he never loved her less, sometimes there were moments he regretted their relationship. This was one of them.

"I can take care of myself, Mrs. Blofis, really."

"I don't doubt that," snorted Percy. Muggers would probably give Annabeth _their_ wallets.

"But Percy knows the area," his mom insisted. "Just this once, dear."

Annabeth looked at Percy imploringly. Percy just shrugged.

"I guess," conceded Annabeth. She heaved a giant backpack over her shoulder. "Thank you again for everything, Sally."

"Anytime, dear. You're always welcome here."

It might have been Percy's imagination, but it looked like Annabeth glowed a little at his mom's words.

His mom ushered them out the door, smiling so knowingly at Percy that he really just wanted to disappear.

"You didn't have to do this, you know," said Annabeth as they took the stairs down. Percy shrugged.

"Did you not just meet my mom? Yeah, I did."

Annabeth laughed a little. "Your mom is so awesome. What happened to you?"

"Ouch. Straight for the big guns." Percy smiled despite the teasing, "What about your family?"

Annabeth clamped up immediately. Percy fumbled to backtrack. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, Percy. You don't know. My family- it's just my family," she struggled for words. "We're not like you and your mom and Mr. Blofis. Things are different. Harder. My step-mom and I are very different people. But we're... trying."

Percy nodded slowly. Annabeth seemed to be sinking into the shadows. He had no idea where this sudden trust in him had come from, but was it weird that he thought it was kind of… nice?

"My mom's ex-husband was a real loser. One day when I was twelve he just left some signed some divorce papers on the counter and disappeared. Not that I'm complaining," he confided, scoffing bitterly.

"Your dad?" asked Annabeth, curious.

"Nah, they were never married. He went missing at sea right after I was born. The other guy was Smelly Gabe." Percy's lip curled unconsciously even at the thought of that asshole.

"Smelly Gabe?" Annabeth was smirking at him again, and if it wasn't one of the hottest things Percy had ever seen then he was lying to himself.

"It was funny when I was seven, okay," he defended, "the guy reeked. I don't know why my mom put up with him."

They walked in silence for a block. Well, silence for New York. Percy loved the city noise. The cacophony reminded him of his brain, of how there was always something going on in the back of his mind.

"My mom was right, you know," said Percy, playing with a pen he found in his pocket. "You're always welcome at our house."

"Especially if I help you with your homework?" teased Annabeth.

"Well, yeah," said Percy. Annabeth's smirk grew a little more. "But, I mean, we can probably make this a weekly thing. Or something. We can do homework and then Mom or Paul can help us with English. Unless you have one of your other commitments." Percy shrunk back. Who was he kidding? Annabeth probably had to schedule time to eat, let alone hang out with him. No matter how cool this whole evening had been.

"Depends," Annabeth was analyzing him. Percy tried not to squirm. "Do I get to try these infamous blue chocolate chip cookies?"

Percy grinned. "My mom would probably bake you an entire batch if she knew you were going to come back." Annabeth rolled her eyes at him.

"Alright. Wednesdays, after I finish cheer practice."

"It's a date."

* * *

"So why is the tall glass of hot, dark, skateboarding trouble lounging on the bleachers watching our practice?" Piper was staring at Percy pensively while Annabeth stretched. Annabeth rolled her eyes at her best friend. Percy wasn't even looking at them, a cellphone pressed to his ear while he fiddled with the bindings on his skateboard.

"We're going to study in the library later. He needs help with biology, our class has a test tomorrow."

"Oh, biology, huh," Piper eyed her slyly, her smile bordering on wolfish, "I could tell you how Jason and I study for biology."

"You have. Multiple times," groaned Annabeth. "Besides, I'm not exactly planning on getting with Percy Jackson. I told you, I'm-"

"Too busy for a boyfriend, yes, I've heard your TED talk, Annabeth. But nobody plans on getting with boys like Percy Jackson. It just happens." Her eyes were trained on the boy in question, studying every line and curve. Piper had her match-making face on and it worried Annabeth.

"Piper-"

"Annabeth." Her friend fixed her kaleidoscope eyes on Annabeth and she froze. Whoever said her eyes were intense had never talked to a determined Piper. "You guys hang out almost every day: studying, hanging out, whatever. It's been over a month. You've met his _mom_. He sits on a cold, metal bleacher for an hour and a half waiting for you to finish practice and he went with you to that architecture thing last week, and even _I_ bailed on that. He's teaching you how to skateboard, Annabeth. This kid, he likes you. And I _know_ you like him."

"I do no-"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that, Annabeth. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't find him ridiculously attractive and that he doesn't tie your stomach into little knots. And don't make me get Thalia involved in this."

Annabeth huffed. She hated it when Piper was right. And Piper was never wrong about three things: cheerleading, what the cafeteria was serving, and boys.

"Fine. Maybe I do," admitted Annabeth.

"Good," smirked Piper. Annabeth's pride whispered insults at her. She wanted to wipe that smirk off Piper's face so badly. Maybe she would drop her the next time they demonstrated a lift. "Now all you need to do is act on it."

* * *

Percy almost jumped the first time Annabeth's fingers brushed against his. They were walking in the park, heading for one of the small ramps. Annabeth had picked up skateboarding scarily well, scarily fast. He had a feeling she knew the basics from Piper, even if Piper preferred a long board. Percy liked the classic.

He'd been thinking about how to explain an ollie when Annabeth's fingers brushed against his. He had ignored it, thinking it was just an accident. It wasn't until it happened again, more firmly and totally _not_ accidentally that Percy looked down at their hands. Annabeth was side-eyeing him. Waiting.

Percy's heart was beating a little too fast for his liking.

He slid his fingers through hers and held his breath. Annabeth squeezed his hand once and leaned into his shoulder little before walking on ahead, pulling him towards the ramps. She was smiling to herself, that self-satisfied Annabeth Chase smile that screamed of a successful plan. Percy had a feeling he looked like he'd just been electrocuted because all the nerve endings in his hand were on fire. He was stunned because— holy shit— Annabeth Chase was holding his hand.

* * *

Annabeth didn't realize she was falling off the board until Percy was catching her. She'd been trying a trick he just taught her and he'd been within arm's reach if she needed him. But she didn't need him. At least, she thought she didn't. She was too damn stubborn, she thought as she opened her eyes. She should have let him help her.

"Wise Girl, you okay?" Percy's concerned voice echoed all around her.

"Peachy," grumbled Annabeth. She got her feet under her but didn't move out of Percy's arms. Her leg stung where the board's tape had scratched up against her shin. That's what she got for wearing her cheer uniform to the park after a pep rally.

"You sure?" His voice was incredibly close and his arms were surprisingly strong and, gods, he always smelled like the ocean, didn't he?

"I'm fine, Perce," she huffed. She was just glad that the ramp they were at was pretty deserted. She tilted her head up and looked a little too closely at his eyes. And the way his hair was messy from his hat. And the still-healing piercing in his eyebrow. And his lips— she's been staring at those a lot lately.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. I'm fine. You can let go of me," she remarked drily.

"Right," Percy was staring at her with the self-conscious tilt to his mouth that he only got when he was thinking too hard. His voice was gravely and Annabeth's heart was beating really, really fast and she hoped he didn't actually let go because her legs were turning to jello they longer they stood there.

"Or don't," she said, her eyebrows raising in a teasing dare she hoped he took. Percy's cheeks were faintly red but he was grinning at her.

"Stop laughing at me," he whispered and leaned down towards her. He hesitated a little (Annabeth always thought it was cute that a boy who could cause so much shit, who pierced his eyebrow without a second thought on a terrible dare from Travis Stoll, was hesitant around her) before pressing his lips to hers. His arms shifted around her until she could grab onto his hoodie. His lips were warm, and tasted like Sally's cookies (If he had some for lunch and hadn't shared them, she was going to kill him. Later, though. Definitely later). Annabeth's lips brushed against the edge of the split lip he'd gotten in a fight last week defending Grover. And that's when Annabeth completely melted. Because Piper was right. You didn't plan on boys like Percy Jackson. They just happened.

* * *

Everyone at Goode High School knew that Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson were _that_ couple— the one that seemed like it would never work in a million years but which was strangely perfect.

Percy went to every sports event at the school that involved the cheerleaders, and sat through debate regionals almost without falling asleep (but Jason did too, so it was okay).

Annabeth had taken Percy up on a dare to skateboard through the halls in the middle of the day and had gotten detention for a week for it when she knocked an entire stack of papers from Mrs. Moneta's* arms (The Stolls had made her a paper crown and called her Queen for a week after that).

Piper had decided that Percy was her bro and Thalia fondly tolerated that her cousin was dating one of her closest friends.

Grover and Hazel thought Annabeth was the best thing that had ever happened to Percy.

Sure, when they stood in the hallway- Annabeth in her cheer uniform and Percy clutching his skateboard with his arm around Annabeth's waist- they got eyeballed by half the school. But when he kissed her on the forehead or Annabeth stole his hat, neither of them noticed. Because they were just them. They just happened.

* * *

Paul just laughed because his wife's brilliant idea, his step-son's enormous crush, and his seating plan won him the staffs' annual betting pool on the Most Unpredictable Couple.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Classic Sally and Paul. Piper is such an Aphrodite Girl sometimes and its amazing.
> 
> *Mrs. Moneta refers to Hera, or Juno really since Juno Moneta is the incarnation of Juno The Warner talked about in HOO.
> 
> Annabeth and Piper own both the cheer team and the debate team, don't even deny it.
> 
> I would apologize for such a long homework scene except I love Sally more than anything in the world sooo.
> 
> I maintain that the in most high school fics the children of the Big 3 should be cousins because the family love is off the charts.


End file.
